New
by RadiantSun-101
Summary: When three new kids come to Miley's school, they become friends. But when a new group comes into the music world and begin to steal Hannah's spotlight, they become mortal enemies. I don't know about the title. Give me your ideas. Rated T just in case. R
1. New Kids

Miley Stewart (14) leaned up against her locker

Miley Stewart (14) leaned up against her locker. Standing next to her was her best friend, Lilly Truscott (14). 

"I wonder where Oliver is?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know." Miley answered. 

After a minute or two, Oliver Oken (14) came walking down the hallway. 

"There you are." Oliver noticed his friends. "I've been looking for you two." 

Miley and Lilly looked over at Oliver with bored expressions. 

"Have you guys heard?" Oliver asked.

"Heard what?" Miley asked.

"That there are supposed to be three new students." Oliver answered. 

"Who are they?" Lilly asked. Right when she said it, three kids around 14 walked by. 

"I guess that's them." Oliver pointed. 

"Let's go say hi." Miley said and followed after the three kids. Lilly and Oliver followed them as well. 

Candy Benson (14) stood next to her friends, Stephen Hanson (14) and Camille Grant (14), watching kids walking back and forth in the hallways.

"Remind me why we have to be here." Candy said dully.

"James told us we had to." Stephen answered. 

"And for good measure, he convinced our parents, as well." Camille added. 

Miley and her friends came up to Candy, Camille, and Stephen.

"Hey." Miley greeted them.

"Hi." Camille, Candy, and Stephen replied boredly.

"So are you guys new here?" Lilly asked. 

"Have you seen us here before?" Camille asked.

"No." Lilly said.

"Then you answered your own question." Camille replied. Lilly made a face that looked like she was hurt. Camille noticed the look on Lilly's face. "Oh, I'm sorry. We're just mad." Camille smiled reassuringly at Lilly, who nodded. "I'm Camille by the way." 

"And I'm Stephen." Stephen said. The five teens continued to talk and get to know each other. 

Candy, on the other hand, seemed unfazed by the conversations that were going on all around her. She stared at the clock, counting down the minutes until three o'clock. _I can't believe it! I hate school! I hate James!_ Candy thought. Stephen and Camille noticed Candy just standing there looking at the clock. 

"Are you okay, Cands?" Camille asked. Her friend snapped out of the daze she seemed to be in for the last ten minutes. Candy looked over at the small group that had formed just a few feet away from her. 

"Yeah." Candy answered. "I'm good." Candy smiled at Miley, Lilly, and Oliver. "Hi. I'm Candy." 

"I'm Miley." Miley said.

"Hey, I'm Lilly." Lilly introduced.

"Oliver." Oliver shook the three new kids' hands. 

Candy couldn't help but notice that Oliver kept staring at her.

**Well, how do you guys like it? It's just something I put together. R&R!!**

**See ya,**

**PeaceDreamer897**


	2. New Group

Hannah Montana sat back and watched the group, True-Faith, sing one ot

Hannah Montana sat back and watched the group, True-Faith, sing one of there songs off of their new self-titled album. She and True-Faith were guests on Collin Lassiter.

Jordan-

_If it was up to me  
my life would be a blueprint  
on the table  
and every year would have a label  
_

_**Cally-**_

_I would know precisely  
the day that you would come and  
find me_

_**All-**_

_( I'd see your face_

_The one that I dream of)_

_**Caitlyn-**  
I just can't wait 'cuz I know_

**All-**  
Someday

_Someone's gonna change my life  
Somehow_

_Someone's gonna make me smile  
like I never have before  
Someday, Someday  
Somewhere _

_Someone's gonna steal my heart  
Somehow _

_We'll never ever be apart  
And I can't wait for that Someday  
Someday isn't so far away_

**Cally-**

_I lay awake at night  
wondering if I had waste the chances  
given up too soon for small romances_

_**Jordan-**  
Then I look outside  
you're under the same midnight sky and  
you're waiting too_

_**All-**  
(about the one that you dream of)  
_

_**Caitlyn-**_

_These dreams come true  
And I know_

**All-**  
Someday

_Someone's gonna change my life  
Somehow_

_Someone's gonna make me smile  
like I never have before  
Someday, Someday  
Somewhere _

_Someone's gonna steal my heart  
Somehow _

_We'll never ever be apart  
And I can't wait for that Someday  
Someday isn't so far away  
_

_**Caitlyn-**  
I guess I'll never know if I passed you on the street  
The other day_

_**Jordan**  
Or maybe you are far across the ocean  
But every night I pray to God that somehow  
_

_**Cally-**_

_He will send him my way  
Someday, Someday, Someday_

**All-**

_Someday_

_Someone's gonna change my life  
Somehow_

_Someone's gonna make me smile  
like I never have before  
Someday, Someday  
Somewhere _

_Someone's gonna steal my heart  
Somehow _

_We'll never ever be apart  
And I can't wait for that Someday  
Someday_

_isn't so far away  
Someday  
Isn't so far away_

The audience, Hannah, and Collin clapped in approval for the three teens. They smiled and sat down in the three chairs next to Hannah Montana. The audience continued to clap for a little while longer.

Collin smiled. "Terrific!" Collin turned to the cameras. "For those of you who just joined us, we are here with Hannah Montana and True-Faith. We just heard True-Faith sing their hit song off their self-titled album, 'Someday'." He turned back to True-Faith. "So what urged you guys to record 'Someday'?"

"Well, our producer and manager tempted us into doing it. We read over it and thought it was incredible." Caitlyn said. Cally and Jordan nodded in agreement. "Really, it's an awesome song and we love it." Caitlyn smiled.

"So, Hannah, what do you think of these kids?" Collin asked.

"I think they're great, Collin. Tons of potential." Hannah smiled over at True-Faith. They seemed oddly familiar, like she'd seen them before. But that was impossible. She'd never met them until now. Caitlyn, Cally, and Jordan smiled back at her. Collin was smiling at the group of teenagers. For about five minutes, all they seemed to do was smile at each other. Finally, Collin Lassiter broke the silence.

"Well, we'll be back with Hannah Montana and True-Faith after this break." Collin said as the cameras went off as they went to break.

"You guys are totally awesome! That song was great!" Hannah congratulated the kids. They turned to her.

"Yeah we hate you." Cally said simply.

"Thanks, I feel the same…" Hannah's face fell. She had been so happy that she had barely noticed that they had said something mean to her. "What?" she asked.

"Your voice is stingy." Cally said.

"Your music is stupid." Jordan added.

"And your outfits make me wanna puke on them. But, it looks like someone already did." Caitlyn replied. The three got up and walked off. Hannah stood up and followed them. She caught up with them. Caitlyn, Jordan, and Cally turned around to face Hannah.

"Look, I don't what your problem is, but…" Hannah started but was cut off by Caitlyn.

"Our problem is that we're 100 times better than you and you'll find that out sooner or later." Caitlyn said. Cally and Jordan nodded. They turned around and walked off. Hannah tried to follow them, but was stopped by her father and manager, Robbie Ray, calling her over. _Man! Those guys sure have some attitude problem, _Hannah thought as she walked off towards her father.

**How'd you like this chapter? The new group True-Faith, as you may have guessed, is the three new kids at Miley's school. Candy is Caitlyn, Camille is Cally, and Stephen is Jordan. Hope I cleared things up.**

**Thx,**

**PeaceDreamer897**


End file.
